


Nonsense con pizza [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'incontro tra Dean e Morte. Un anello che passa di mano. Dal punto di vista di un essere antico e potente come non mai. Un gesto carino, in fondo. Dean aveva bisogno di quell'anello per rinchiudere di nuovo il Diavolo nella sua gabbietta e Morte glielo dà. Dunque c'è da chiedersi perchè.</p><p>    "Ero Morte, ero eterno, ero potente, esistevo sin da prima di Dio e mi trovavo lì unicamente per una ragione: fare una mossa contro il Diavolo... con contorno di pizza."</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Kim_Bones]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonsense con pizza [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/nonsense%20con%20pizza.mp3) | **Size:** 7 MB | **Duration:** 8:14min

  
---|---


End file.
